dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Achievements (Origins)
The PC-only achievements obviously don't show up on the consoles, but for the console completionists, they do show up on your player profile if you connect to Dragon Age servers. Just thought FYI.----Misha Recruiter Achievement Glitch on XBox 360: I recruited all companions (Alistar, Morrigan, Dog, Leliana, Sten, Shale, Wynne, Zevran, Oghren, and Loghain, in that order) but the achievement did not unlock for me. I did it as a female elf mage with Alistair hardened and in a romance with him (I don't know if this affects the Loghain recruitment or not). I did this with the most recent X-Box patch installed, which also seemed to have reset all of my specialization unlocks. 21:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering, if you do the abandoned camp thing in the West Brecilian forest, you wake up with an injury, so does that prevent you from getting 'I'm kind of a big deal'? I know it looks like I've deleted achievements, but the way the coding works, they don't show up unless we have a picture. The text is all there waiting for an image to be added. This is just my personal collection, so I encourage people to add any that they have, or have found on the social site. I think I'm still missing some and if I've made a mistake on the PC only achievements I'd appreciate our console playing editors correcting it. Loleil 04:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent1 I fixed the boxes, but we still need more pics! Loleil 08:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) you should tell someone to leave i.e. tell leliana to go and it may give you the achievment as that is how I got it on the 360----Grim Lost Non-console achievements These are not 360 or PS3 achievements/trophies, are they for PC and perhaps misplaced? - "Streetwise" - "The Collective Friend" - "Blackstone Auxiliary" - "Easily Sidetracked" - "Warden-Commander" - "Redeemer" *Some of the supposed PC-Only ones are misplaced as well. I most certainly don't have the PC version, but I still have the "tinkerer" achievement. ::That one would be my fault. I moved it from "Miscellaneous" to be with the other skill based ones. Is that really the only skill-based one that you can earn on non-PC versions? --Bobson 13:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: It is, but "Heavy Hitter", "Dragonslayer", and "Bloodied" are all also available as Xbox 360 achievements. I'd change it myself, but to be perfectly honest, the syntax of the boxes is beyond my understanding of wiki-code and I wouldn't want to screw anything up. :::: The syntax for the gallery is here. I'd like to see the PC only achivements merged in with the others, really, and maybe denoted by a different color background or something. I don't know how to do that, though --Bobson 14:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) When creating the galleries, I toyed with integrating the PC achievements and just having (PC) next to the title. Would people prefer that? Loleil 20:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Achievements are now integrated. Please add or remove (PC) as needed. Loleil 22:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Bully achievement bug? (Xbox360) I just gained the Bully achievement after choosing the "Persuade" (not Intimidate) option when it pops up in the chat with Baizyl (when you're trying to discover why he's not fighting). Is this a known bug? :I'm not sure on this one either. I always used the persuade option, but ended up unlocking Bully as well (this was on PC). So it might be a bug, or perhaps it's just some gameplay mechanic that isn't clear. Loleil 02:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Same for me on PS3. Portos247 February 6, 2010 Links Perhaps I should have brought this up before removing a number of links, but better late than never...! Generally speaking, over-linking in an article is a Bad Thing: it makes the text harder to read, uses up resources by increasing the download size and so on, and is thought to downrate an article in the rankings of some search engines. So most of the time, just the occasional link to another page is far preferable to doing so for every occurrence. However, some articles I think are arguably exceptions to this rule, though it's not really a clear-cut thing. Which leaves me wondering if this is one article that may be better off with links to the relevant pages in every box, since it's not a wall of text where being amenable for easy reading is a priority, and as such is probably less vital in terms of indexing too. Thoughts? --vom 12:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Achievement - Traveller (Spoiler) I am just adding this in because I have been having a blasted difficult time getting this achievement. From what I can tell from notes online by people it is the codex entries of the places that matter just as much as having been there. This perhaps is why I have not gained the achievement, because I didn't get the codex entry of Ostagar by talking to the soldier outside camp, so maybe once the return to ostegar extention pack comes out I can get a chance at it again. Apparently you should save before you head to Redcliffe Village for the final battle so that you have the chance of going back over the areas you might have forgotten, though with Ostagar that isn't an option, at least not yet. It has been suggested that you should be at about 80-81% map complete before you head to Redcliffe Village to battle the blight. I have posted a list below of places that people seem to think add to getting the achievement, though it has been noted that places related to the Crow's quests were not needed. More information on this and other quest locations would be useful. Quietscribe 12:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ostagar (main quest) *Korcari Wilds (main quest) *Flemeth's Hut (main quest) *Lothering (main quest) *Lake Calenhad Docks (main quest) *Circle Tower (main quest) *Redcliffe Village (main quest) *Redcliffe Basement (main quest) *Redcliffe Castle (main quest) *Denerim :*Market :*The Pearl :*Back Alley :*Dark Alley :*Rundown Back Street :*Fort Drakon :*Elven Alienage :*Warehouse :*Palace District :*Deserted Building :*Arl of Redcliffe's Estate :*Arl of Denerim's Estate *Village of Haven (main quest) *Ruined Temple (main quest) :*Wyrmling Lair (Dragon's Lair) (main quest) *Frostback Mountains (main quest) *Orzammar :*Dust Town :*Commons :*Diamond Quarter :*Proving Grounds *Deep Roads :*Aeducan Thaig (main quest) :*Cairidin's Cross (main quest) :*Ortan Thaig (main quest) :*The Dead Trenches (main quest) *Brecilian Outskirts (main quest) :*Dalish Camp (main quest) :*Brecilian Forest (East and West) (main quest) *Brecilian Ruins (side quest - Dalish Elves) :*Elven Tomb within the Brecilian Ruins (main quest) :*Werewolf Lair (main quest) *Party Camp (main quest) *Refugees (side quest - Redcliffe) *Battlefield (side quest - Denerim) *Civil War (side quest - Denerim) *Caravan (side quest - Redcliffe) Achievement - In War, Victory Achievement called "In War, Victory", which can be earned if you have DLC called "Return to Ostagar" is kinda, by my view, a huge mistake and here's why: When you are being send to light a beacon on top of The Tower of Ishal, you could see a 'battle' cutscene. In that cutscene, a huge Ogre grabs King Cailan and kills him. Afterwards, Duncan stands up, runs to same Ogre which killed King Cailan, climbs on it's chest and gives him a killing blow. ( same as PC does ) If this still doesn't makes sense for you, go and reload your saved game there and you will see again in the cutscene. Yet, it could be my mistake or... BioWare's, it's up on you to decide. Thank you. : It makes perfect sense when you play the DLC. *SPOILER*: the Genlock necromancer ressurects the ogre, requiring you to re-kill it. 22:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Yxiomel Achievements - Bully and Menacing These were a little tricky to get for me, the menacing one especially because it isn't merely succeed in any Intimidate tries, but difficult ones, and you don't actually know which ones these were. Also, from what I can find out, having different classes can trigger different oppertunities to intimidate, or alternatively if you have too high a coercion people may not act as angry and therefore not be as antagonistic, such as the farmer in Lothering who others have said you can intimidate, though I cannot imagine it would be a difficult one to do. Here are some of the places I have found that you can use Intimidate early on in the game. Not all of these will be needing to have all four coercions, but I think you will need four to succeed in the difficult ones. Lothering *Highway Bandits on the road *Farmer (I could not get the dialogue to intimidate, having possibly too high a coercion rating of 4) *The Merchant outside the Chantry *Doomsayer *The Reverand Mother in order to get the key for Sten's Cage (don't have Lelianna in your Party, and Alastair will really disapprove) Redcliffe *Dwyn (before you speak to Murdock break in and intimidate him) *Dwyn (to get him to assist in the battle) *Owen at the Blacksmithy door *Lloyd to assist in the battle *Berwick in the tavern *Bevin in the wardrobe *Bevin to get key *Rev. Mother in Chantry to get the amulets for Ser Perth Redcliffe Castle - Fade (mage only) (both of these are difficult intimidate attempts) *Connor's Demon after initiating the final talk with it *Connor's Demon to get it to leave AND give you something Lake Calenhad *Carroll at the docks to get to the Mage's tower There are other intimidate chances of course, but these are the ones at the beginning. I don't think Bevin is a difficult attempt, or one would assume not. I had 8 successful attempts, excluding the Bevin key one, and the Farmer in Lothering before I went to the fade and got the two via Connor's demon and got the Menacing Trophy. Quietscribe 04:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Sacrifice Glitch? So, I had this happen to me and was wondering if it's just me or if others have noticed it too. I downloaded the Return to Ostagar DLC (for the Xbox 360) and when I fired it up, I for some reason was given the "Ultimate Sacrifice" Achievement. Funny thing is, I've never done the pre-requisite sacrificing myself at the end to kill the Archdemon thing. Both times I've beat the game so far I went with the knocking Morrigan up ending. So basically I got a free achievement! Has this happened to anybody else, or am I just some kind of special? :P SpartHawg948 07:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Accomplished Rogue Glitch? I received this accomplishment, and I haven't unlocked Feign Death. PS3. Portos247 February 6, 2010 I just had another glitch. Alister sacrificed himself and it gave me the Ultimate Sacrifice award. PS3. Portos247 February 7, 2010 PC only combat talent achievements? Is it confirmed that the kill achievements such as Battery, Punisher etc. (not the darkspawn kill count) are PC only? On my second playthrough (as a mage, first one was pure sword and board), I unlocked the Crusher achievement when Sten dealt the blow.John117XL 06:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I can confirm, that the PC (player character) doesn't have to make the kill for it to count towards the achievement, I got Crusher and Battery before playing as a warrior. If you mean are they only unlockable on a PC (personal computer), I haven't seen mention elsewhere that they are achievable on consoles. 07:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC)